Finding My Way
by Andrearose1990
Summary: Bella has been a doormat to her closest friends and family since she was a child. Now as an Adult she is finally standing up for herself starting with the trip of a lifetime. But when the trip is over and everyday life continue will she keep her promise to herself and finally stand up for herself. BTW I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, so this is my new story, it's been on my mind for a while and I need to get it out. I hope you all like it. Please review. **

Chapter 1

She was doing it, it was her 25st birthday, and for once in her life she was going to be selfish, she was going to do something for her and not worry how it would affect others. For once, she was going to do something that she wanted for her birthday and not let everyone else take over. Now don't get her wrong it wasn't like she didn't have anyone in her life who cared, she did, her parents and her brother Jasper cared about her as well as her best friends, Alice, Rose, Emmett and Edward, they all cared about her it just seemed as though they didn't care about what she wanted. Her last couple of birthdays were spent going to clubs or parties that she didn't want and she spent most of the time bored or left alone, Emmett and Rose, Jasper and Alice sneaking off and Edward, well he did what he was famous for, he would find some girl and hook up leaving her to spend her birthday alone like always.

No this year is different, this year she didn't tell anyone of her plans, nope, today she turned 25 and today she stepped on the plane with her coworker and friend Angela who's birthday was only a few days away and together they were going on an adventure. An adventure that both girls had wanted to take for so long but never could. Flying out of Seattle and headed to Europe a place neither had been but where both wanted to explore. They planned on going to England, Italy, Spain, Portugal, Germany, Greece, Ireland, and Wales. Both girls worked for a major hotel chain and had received their 12 free nights at any of their companies' hotels around the world, and that meant 24 free nights in Europe and both girls have saved all year to make this a vacation they would never forget.

Bella also made a vow to herself when she came back she was going to start standing up for herself and not let anyone use her as a door mat anymore.

"So.." Angela started as they waited for the plane to leave the tarmac. "Did you ever tell anyone you were leaving?"

Bella shook her head. "Nope they would have tried to change my mind and do something they wanted, most likely another club or party where I would be ditched again."

"I have never understood why you are friends with them. It always seems like they never take your opinion into their consideration for anything." Angela said adjusting her neck pillow.

"I've told you we've been friends for years, since we were kids." Bella tried to explain but knew she was failing.

"Well, I have never met them but it seems like from what you have told me since we started to work together this year is that you don't fit in with them. It seems like they are your bothers friends and you are the sister that got dragged along with them."

"That's not true, they're my friends as well." Bella tried to protest.

"I'm not saying that their not your friends, I'm just saying that maybe you have the balance shifted. I mean just like last week you were telling me how they asked you to come out and you went to meet them and they never showed and when you called to find out they just laughed and said they decided to drink at home with the crew and no one ever thought to call you. Can you really call them friends?" Angela tried to reason, she liked Bella, and ever since they had started to work together, she knew she wasn't happy with the people in her life. I mean come on Bella admitted that her own mother calls Alice and Rose more than she does her own daughter.

"I know, I think your right, that's why this trip is so important to me, they don't know where I'm going, I only left a note saying I was tired of the way I was being treated and for once in my life I was doing something for me, I was going to spend my birthday the way I want to, not what they wanted. I also added at the end that I was tired of them being crappy friends." Bella said smiling a little.

Angela reached over hugging Bella, their 1st class seats allowing room for the true hug. "I'm so proud finally standing up for yourself this trip is going to be good for you I promise." Angela said leaning back in her seat.

"I know, I know" Bella said leaning back in her chair as the plane started to take off, this was the beginning of her new life and she was going to enjoy it.

**So what do you think? Send me some love let me know, I know the first chapter is short but it was more of a prologue than a chapter. Should I continue or no LET ME KNOW lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter 2, I hope you all like it, just to let you know I am not going to show the trip to Europe but all will learn of it. I need this to be about how she is treated once she gets back. **

Chapter 2

Bella smiled as she stepped out of the airport, 24 days of pure bliss, only she and Angela and the beauty of Europe. It was such a relaxing vacation and was glad she was able to take it even though she wouldn't be able to afford one like that for a while but she didn't care, she was happy. She said by to Angela promising to call her once she got home, Angela's boyfriend came to pick her up. He was in the army and was back from a month long training away which made it perfect for her to go on this trip.

She hailed a cab and started her journey back to her house. She loved her vacation and honestly didn't want to come back to her everyday life. She was not looking forward to talking to any of her family. She left her phone off and in her bag the entire trip. She didn't want to talk to anyone while she was away, she didn't want anyone to try and make her feel guilty about what she was doing. As the cab pulled up to her apartment building, she paid and made her way up. Since no one knew how long she was going to be gone, she just hoped that no one was here.

"Home, Sweet Home." She murmured as put her key in the door and opened it.

"BELLA!" was her greeting as soon as the door opened.

'Great' she thought they were here as she pulled her luggage in behind her, there in her apartment was her brother Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rose and Edward and none of them looked happy to see her.

"How did you know when I would be back?" he asked walking into her kitchen looking for something to drink, she felt as if she was going to need it.

"How could you!" Jasper said coming to her his arms folded.

"How could I what?" she said throwing her drink back quickly loving the burning feeling left in its wake before reaching for her phone she did need to tell Angela she was home.

"Don't you dare!" Alice screeched coming next to her man. "How could you just up and leave and go gods nowhere without telling is first."

"I'm sorry Alice, but I don't have to tell you anything I do before I do it. I wanted to go away for a while so guess what I did." Bella said pouring herself another drink, then sent a quick text to Angela letting her know she was home.

"Bella, how could you just leave and not let me know what you were doing, that's not like you, what's gotten into you." Jasper said.

"Nothing Jasper, but if you had read the note I left you would have known why, I wanted to doing something for myself for once."

"That's bull and you know it, we always do things for you on your birthday." Rose spoke up.

"Really, you do, well that's news to me since I hate going to clubs, and parties and spending my birthday alone but if I remember correctly we only did what you all wanted then once there I was ditched most of the time I had to find my own way home."

"That's not far Bella, you're just being a selfish spoiled brat." Jasper yelled. "And mom and dad they are worried sick about you did you even think to call them to let them know you were alive or ok."

"I'm selfish, I'm spoiled. I think not, I think I paid my own way through college because someone used mine for theirs, I think I'm the only one in this room who pays for everything in their live without having to ask for help from their parents." She said eying them all. "I think I have never once been asked what I wanted to do for my birthday, or any celebrations. Do you know how many times I have been forgotten about when you guys go out, time to move to a new venue and leave me where you started without a text or call. And as for Mom and Dad, why would they be worried, they didn't call me before and there is no reason for them to call me know, they call Alice and Rose more than they talk to me. So I'm not selfish I'm not spoiled I was tired of being you guys doormat. So you know what if you all came here just to yell at me for enjoying my birthday on my own terms then get the FUCK out." She finished throwing back another drink.

"Bella!" Jasper started.

"No don't Bella me, I am tired of all of your bullshit, you only call me when you need something, you only invite me out as an afterthought, and looking through my phone." She said scrolling though her missed texts and voicemails from the crew. "You didn't even call me on my birthday you didn't realize I was gone until I was gone for….FIVE DAYS. So don't say anything, Angela was right, you guys don't care you aren't true friends or a caring family. So you know what GET OUT!" she said walking to her door yanking it open.

"Bella…"

"No, Jasper I don't want to hear it, I just had the best vacation of my entire life and in two minutes you all have ruined it. Leave my apartment now." She said as they all started to make their way out of her apartment. Once they all walked out she slammed the door shut and when to her kitchen, she planned on getting super drunk by herself tonight.

As Bella woke she held her head, getting drunk by herself was not something she needed to do again anytime soon. She pulled her body off her bed down some aspirin and made her way to her shower, it was one of favorite times about her apartment, the tenant before her had re did the bathroom and it as was full body shower. She turned it on and let it wash away everything bothering her.

As her stomach growled it alerted her to the fact there was nothing for her to eat. She couldn't leave food sitting for twenty four days. It was Saturday, she didn't have to be back at work until Monday, maybe she could go out for some brunch then get some food for her house.

She stepped out of the shower threw on come clean clothes grabbed her phone and purse and left the house. There was a cute little restaurant on the corner a perfect spot for food.

"Table for one?" the hostess asked as Bella walked in the restaurant.

"No a table for two." A voice rushed from behind Bella, before she could answer. She turned to see Edward making his was closer to her.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" she ask clearing confused.

"So a table for two?" the hostess asked.

"No just one." Bella said turning back to the hostess.

"No for two, please give me a change to explain." He said turning back to the hostess giving her his winning smile causing her to giggle and grab two menus.

"Edward, what are you doing, I don't want to eat with you." She said as she had no choice to follow them to the table.

"Here you are." The hostess said as she seated them.

"Bella I just want a chance to talk to you about yesterday." He said pulling out her seat, helping her sit down before talking a seat across from her.

"Edward I don't want to talk to you. You should know that from yesterday." Bella said looking at the menu.

"Bella, please I didn't come here to argue, I came to agree with you." He rushed out shocking her.

"You're what?" she asked not quite sure she heard him correctly.

"You were right with what you said yesterday and with what you wrote in the letter to us." He said as their server came over and they ordered their drinks.

"You agree with me? Why the change of heart?"

"I'm going to be honest with you, I always thought of you as Jaspers little sister so to me it didn't matter how I treated you cause you were always my friends little sister." He started taking a sip of his drink as it arrive. They ordered their meal and turned back to their conversation.

"So what changed then, or why do you care?"

Edward rubbed the back of his head not sure how to continue. "We should have treated you better, you were right, we did what we wanted and if we really cared it wouldn't have taken us five days to realize you were gone, we would have remember to call you on your birthday. We were bad friends and I would like to apologize for my actions." He said.

"I don't know if I forgive you, because these are just words and I've seen you with girls, you know how to lie to make yourself look good." Bella said as she sipped her drink.

Ok, I guess I deserve that." He said leaning back. "But I'm not lying to you, I am sorry for my actions, and I must admit that I like the you I saw yesterday."

"Thank you, but I still don't forgive you right now, I need to see action before I ever consider giving in." She said as their food arrived.

"I'm glad you're not forgiving me this easy, it does mean you have changed. Which is never a bad thing." He smirk as they started to enjoy their food.

"Well thanks for paying even though you didn't have to." Bella said as they walked out of the restaurant.

"Think of it as a very late and overdue birthday gift." He said as he walked next to her. "Wait where are you going, isn't your apartment the other way." He asked.

"I need to buy some food for my house." She said heading towards the farmer market.

"Why not go to the grocery store?" he asked as he followed her.

"I do shop there for some stuff but for my fresh fruits and veg I shop here. It's better tasting and better for you." She said as she looked over the selection.

"Have you always shopped here?" he asked.

"For the most part, yea, I know it's more expensive but it worth it." She picking up a bag and started to make her selection.

**So what do you guys think of this chapter…..review and let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we are Chapter 3 let me know what you think, show me some love. I own nothing!**

"So tell me everything." Angela said as they sat on Bella's couch each clutching a glass of red wine. Ben was working the night shift and Angela decided to spend some time with Bella.

"There's not much to tell, they acted like I thought they would, angry, there was some yelling but I told them off I didn't apologize and I made them leave. But the weird thing was the next day I ran into Edward at that little diner down the street from fleet street farmers market, he just joined me for brunch then came with me while I was shopping."

"Weird," Angela commented taking a sip of her drink. "Did he tell you why he was there?"

"Yea, he said he wanted to say sorry for how he treated me, but I told him I didn't forgive him not just yet." She told a sip of her wine.

"Have you heard from anyone else yet?" she asked placing her drink on the coffee table.

Bella shook her head no. "It's weird, I'm ok with that, I mean yea they are my family, but they are un happy with me standing up to them, they are mad at me for being who I really am. It's not my problem its theirs and I am ok with that. I know I didn't do anything wrong. So it's their problem not mines."

"Well I'm happy for you, well not the whole not talking to your family, that part sucks but you are standing up for yourself and I am proud of you."

"Thanks, it feels good to stand up to them, and I am not going to go running to them to say I'm sorry. The balls in their court." She laughed taking a big gulp of her drink.

"Whoa slow down there." Angela took the drink from her hands. "I don't need a drunk Bella on my hands not when we are about to go out."

"Sorry, I just love not having this hang over my head anymore." She said. "Feels good." She smiled.

"Ok well, I think we have done enough pre-gaming lets get out there." She said downing the last of her wine.

"And you are worried about me getting drunk." Bella laughed following Angela to her door as both girls started to head out to town for a night of party.

"So where are we headed?" Bella asked as they got into the cab.

"This karaoke spot Ben and I went to before we both went on our trips. It's pretty cool."

"Karaoke as in sing in front of others…why didn't you let me drink more I am going to need a lot more liquid courage before I do that." Bella huffed.

"Oh whatever you have a rocking voice, and we are just going to be there until Ben gets off and comes and gets us so like." She looked at her phone for the time. "Two hours, enough time for two songs and a lot of fun laughing at others."

"Fine I guess, but no evidence of this night ever. I don't want to embarrass myself." She laughed as the cab pulled up to the bar. They paid for the ride and walked in ready to have some fun.

They found a booth in the corner and took a chance to enjoy the scene before decided to join in they ordered some drinks and took in the were thoroughly enjoying themselves as Angela got up and went to sign them up for a song. As she got back to the booth, she slid in.

"We go up and two songs." Angela gushed.

"What song?" Bella took a sip of her drink.

"It's a surprise but I think you will like it." Angela smiled taking a sip of her drink.

"You have to tell me." Bella urged.

"Nope." Angela just shook her head, "but don't worry you know the song."

As they waited for their turn Bella heard a voice that could mean the start of the end of their night.

"Bella?"

She looked up and yep there was the end of her good time, Jasper, Alice, Rose, Emmett and Edward.

"Jasper hi." She said not bothering to get up, or offer a seat to them but as they all piled into the booth with them she guessed they weren't going to wait for an invitation.

"What are you doing here?" he asked not bothering to introduce himself.

"Hello, I'm Angela, nice to meet all of you, yes please take a seat at our table, its not like we are waiting on anyone." Angela said with a tight smile on her face.

"Oh, Hello, I'm Jasper…" he started.

"Yea, I know who you all are no need for introductions." She said cutting him off.

"Why are you being so rude?" Alice quipped coming to the aide of her boyfriend.

"I'm just acting like I was treated. You all come in see her don't make introductions, don't ask people were sitting were you are sitting now, that's rude." She batted her eye lashes at her.

"Jasper what are you doing here?" Bella asked stopping the fight before it started.

"We were walking around and saw this place decided to come in, but why are you here, it's a karaoke bar, you can't sing, and what are you doing out this late anyway." He said.

"Excuse you," Angela nearly screamed. "Really, that's how you talk to your sister, you put her down."

"I don't know who you are but stay out of this, this is a family matter and you are not family." Jasper glared at her.

"I may not, but what she told me how you treat your family I'm glad I'm not family. You do realize you just insulted her right." Angela said coming to Bella's aid.

"I did not, I told her what the truth is." He said.

"Look," Rose interjected. "You need to stay out of this, Bella is just throwing a temper tantrum that's all. You Angela, you need to not put your nose where it doesn't belong before I make you."

Angela just turned her eyes to Rose. "Oh please bring it Blondie, my boyfriends in the army I will wipe the floor with you." She said no trace of fear in her eyes.

"Angela they said our name it's our turn to sing." Bella said trying to defuse the situation. Both girls walked to the stage and waited for the song to come on. As the tune to Starships came on both girls lit up.

(_Bella_, **Angela **)

_RedOne_

Let's go to the beach, each  
Let's go get a wave  
They say, what they gonna say?  
Have a drink, clink, found the Bud Light  
Bad bitches like me, is hard to come by  
**The Patrón, own, let's go get it on  
The zone, own, yes I'm in the zone  
Is it two, three, leave a good tip  
I'ma blow all my money and don't give two shits  
**

Bella shook her head and hips as she let the music flow through her.

_I'm on the floor, floor  
I love to dance_  
**So give me more, more,  
'Til I can't stand  
**_Get on the floor, floor  
Like it's your last chance  
_**If you want more, more  
Then here I am  
**  
_**Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Can't stop 'cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time  
(Oh oh, oh oh)  
**_  
_**Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Let's do this one last time  
Can't stop...  
**_

_**(We're higher than a motherfucker)**__**[x3]**_

_****_ Bella took a look at her table and couldn't help the smile that came, the looks on their faces were so worth it. Both girls dance around the stage earning prase and screams from those there.

_Jump in my hooptie hooptie hoop  
I own that  
_**And I ain't paying my rent this month  
I owe that  
**_But fuck who you want, and fuck who you like  
_**That's our life, there's no end in sight**  
**Twinkle, twinkle little star  
**  
_Now everybody let me hear you say ray ray ray  
_**Now spend all your money cause today's pay day**  
And if you're a G, you a G, G, G  
_My name is Bella,_ **you can call me Angie**

_**Get on the floor, floor  
Like it's your last chance  
If you want more, more  
Then here I am**_

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Can't stop 'cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time  
(Oh oh, oh oh)

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Let's do this one last time  
Can't stop...  
  
_**(We're higher than a motherfucker)**__**[x3]**__****_

_Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Can't stop 'cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time  
(Oh oh, oh oh)  
_  
**Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Let's do this one last time  
Can't stop...  
**  
_**(We're higher than a motherfucker)**__**[x3]**_

As the song ended both girls bowed and walked off stage and back to the table. Bella in great spirits that was one of her favorite songs to dance to.

"What was that." Jasper demanded as Bella was in ear shot.

"That, Jasper was me have a good time without you."

"Bella, this isn't like you, this Angela girl is trying to change you." Jasper urged.

"No Jasper, she's not, for once, someone is letting me be who I am." Bella said grabbing her bag and Angela's hand and walked out.

"Well that was a bust." Angela said as they made their way into a cab waiting outside.

"Yea, sorry, I don't know when they will get it but I hope it's soon." Bella leaned back and smoothed her hair. "I don't very much want to go home, they will most likely go there looking for me, can I stay at your place tonight?" she asked.

"Yea, sure no problem just let me text Ben on the change of plans." She said grabbing her phone.

Bella reached for her phone about to shut it off for the night, when a text came through from Edward. She opened it and smiled.

'You look wonderful up there, and don't stop standing up for yourself. - E'

**So what do you think about it? Review and let me know please!**


End file.
